1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for the evacuation of lifts in emergencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention exhibits some significant advantages over all those prior art devices known hitherto and whose most outstanding characteristic is that, in the event of failure of one of the phases of the main lift motor, the main supply thereof is automatically interrupted. In fact, as known, if the lift is carrying a greater weight than the counter-weight, the direction of rotation of the motor can be reversed, causing the rising of the lift to be converted into a rapid descent. This descent is stopped and limited only by the emergency air chute with the resultant danger, inconvenience and shock for the users.